The Fair Of The Meat
by MusabiTheSeer
Summary: Così alla sola età di ventisei anni Derek si accollava il peso di un branco accozzato dai più disparati talenti e caratteri appena usciti dall'adolescenza. A ventisei anni già si trovavano sulla lista nera di ogni cacciatore d'America, senza un territorio, senza una casa, nomadi e sempre in fuga. Fu ancora colpa dei cacciatori che adesso si trovava a far fronte ad una sfida del t
1. La fiera della carne

The Fair Of The Meat

musabitheseer

Summary:

Così alla sola età di ventisei anni Derek si accollava il peso di un branco accozzato dai più disparati talenti e caratteri appena usciti dall'adolescenza.

A ventisei anni già si trovavano sulla lista nera di ogni cacciatore d'America, senza un territorio, senza una casa, nomadi e sempre in fuga.

Fu ancora colpa dei cacciatori che adesso si trovava a far fronte ad una sfida del tutto nuova, snervante e senza uscita.

La fiera della carne.

Quello solamente, spiegava, di per se tutto.

Notes:

Ognuno fa il suo. Ho tentato con le traduzioni in Inglese e purtroppo sono poco esperta e tornerò a scrivere in Italiano. Se però c'è qualcuno, dalla buona volontà e generosità, la fuori che ha voglia e tempo di aiutarmi mi mandi un messaggio.

Nel frattempo ... godetevi questa serie. :) MTS

Chapter Management

THE FAIR OF THE MEAT. °1

' Non è mio solito ...'

La voce alterata uscì dal piccolo interfono di posto di fronte a se sulla scrivania costosa, posta in mezzo a quelle mura, che nel complesso, assomigliavano troppo ad una stanza degli interrogatori di un distretto federale, se Derek non sapesse già di non trovarsi li.

Poteva immaginare la voce reale fuoriuscire dalla bocca dell'estraneo al di la del vetro antisfondamento mentre osservava ogni sua mossa nella sicurezza di non essere a sua volta scrutato.

La superficie a specchio del vetro parve nera ai suoi occhi di lupo alfa, non era magia era semplice chimica. Un miscuglio di comuni sali d'argento che gli infastidivano gli occhi ed irritavano il naso, uniti ad ancor più comune quarzo.

Ancora la voce passare attraverso il microfono, plasmarsi, storcersi e diffondersi attraverso l'interfono.

'...non è abitudine ritrovarmi a gestire le compravendite alle fiere della carne e spero che il mio gesto non sia stato reputato offensivo. Non era nelle mie intenzioni.' Continuò la voce irritandolo in pochi istanti.

' Non è mai intenzione di nessuno!' Sbottò con l'intenzione netta di schernire acidamente le "buone" intenzioni che avevano portato lui ed il branco in quella situazione.

Derek era un licantropo, da generazioni e forse l'unico lupo mannaro del suo branco ad esserlo dalla nascita.

Il resto di loro erano nati dal morso dal quale o ti trasformi o muori.

Lui era diventato Alfa da neppure due anni, da quando fu costretto ad uccidere l'ultimo parente che gli era rimasto perchè divenuto pazzo.

Sua sorella Laura era stata la legittima Alfa e Peter per ottenere il potere l'aveva mozzata a metà senza pietà. Fu solo una conseguenza della vendetta che il suo lupo gridava, che suo zio morisse dolorosamente e lentamente per mano sua.

Da li, come se la morte di due dei suoi più stretti cari non fosse sufficiente a rendere la sua vita un inferno aveva dovuto tirar su due cuccioli appena morsi.

Scott, un ragazzo dal carattere dolce ma dall'indole insicura e Lydia, ragazza dall'incredibile intelligenza sociale, in grado di ottenere con la sua apparenza perfetta tutto ciò che voleva dagli altri.

Da li, fu costretto in una moltitudine di guai ed inseguimenti di cacciatori determinati a volere le oro teste, migrando attraverso, in foreste e foreste senza un attimo di pace.

Jackson fu una conseguenza di Lydia. Un ex fidanzato del liceo che aveva contattato una volta che raggiunsero New York in un loro estenuante pellegrinaggio in cerca di un rifugio sicuro.

Danny una conseguenza di Jackson.

Neppure un giorno e - l'ex ed il suo migliore amico - venivano rapiti dai cacciatori e torturati lasciandoli sulla soglia della morte per informazioni che non potevano avere.

Fu solo dopo il loro morso e la loro rinascita che ebbero la conoscenza dei lupi mannari.

La svolta finale alla sfortuna, l'apoteosi della tragedia fu Allison Argent e Derek non vi vide alcun congiunzione arcaica ma un semplice cerchio di vita chiudersi inesorabile.

Gli Argent era cacciatori e con loro Derek c'aveva avuto a che fare gran parte della loro vita.

Kate, zia di Allison, ora cagna pazza e sua ex amante prima che lo raggirasse e sterminasse tutta la sua famiglia, aveva introdotto pre tempo quella nipote, pura di spirito in un incubo senza fine, lanciandosi con essa al loro inseguimento senza il consenso del patrono della famiglia, Chris, il padre ( guarda caso!) della ragazza.

La pazzia di Kate era giunta agli sgoccioli e quando vide dei ripensamenti negli occhi da cerbiatto della nipote per un sentimento che non era disdegno per un membro del suo branco, Scott, ci mise poco ad usarla come merce.

Alla fine di quella battaglia poté solo ricordare due cose imprimersi indelebili nella sua mente.

La pistola fumante nelle mani di Chris sopra al capo di Kate e gli occhi vitrei senza vita della donna.

Quell'atto, fu la fine della sua ricerca di giustizia per la sua famiglia bruciata viva. Si aprivano nuove vie, nuovi futuri, a lui ed al suo branco.

Il dolore di Chris a cedergli sua figlia ormai selvatica e compagna a Scott fu surclassato appena da quello di Allison nel sentirsi abbandonata al suo destino.

Il morso aveva salvato Allison dalla morte, ma non la stava preservando dal dolore di essere un'orfana del mondo senza più un padre, una madre.

Così alla sola età di ventisei anni Derek si accollava il peso di un branco accozzato dai più disparati talenti e caratteri appena usciti dall'adolescenza.

A ventisei anni già si trovavano sulla lista nera di ogni cacciatore d'America, senza un territorio, senza una casa, nomadi e sempre in fuga.

Fu ancora colpa dei cacciatori che adesso si trovava a far fronte ad una sfida del tutto nuova, snervante e senza uscita.

La fiera della carne.

Quello solamente, spiegava, di per se tutto.

Non era insolito un mercato nero e loro ci si erano ritrovati, incatenati come bestie, impregnati di strozza lupo da renderli vaneggianti.

L'imboscata li aveva colti impreparati. Erano caduti ad uno ad uno ed il passo successivo sarebbe stato essere venduti come animali, separati, solo perchè in parte possessori dei geni del lupo.

Quando però si era svegliato in quel luogo gli era stato spiegato qualcosa di nuovo. Irritante ma nuovo.

Erano salvi, erano insieme e - la cosa lo irritava, per non dire che era incazzato in modalità full crazy Alfa - "liberi" a patto che si stabilissero li, dove ora si trovavano, a Beacon Hills; in una delle più vaste, incontaminate foreste del Sud della California.

' Già, almeno per ciò che viene considerata mercanzia.' Continuò la voce riportandolo bruscamente dal suo passato.

' La mercanzia! sa cosa prevedono i codici di vendita!' Ringhiò riflettendo gli occhi rossi contro il vetro e mostrando le fauci ampie, gli artigli a sfregiare il legno antico.

' So dell'obbligatorietà di appartenenza in base alla somma dell'asta. Ditemi solo quanto tempo!' Ringhiò ancora più forte cercando di spaccare col peso del suo corpo lanciato di slancio il vetro riuscendo appena ad incrinarlo.

' I beta e gli omega sono stati venduti per un valore complessivo di dieci milioni di dollari. Possono andarsene da un minimo di un anno ad un massimo di tre. Per voi purtroppo il discorso si complica...' Disse spedita la voce prima di fermarsi qualche istante forse indecisa su come continuare.

Oh Sì!

Purtroppo conosceva bene la sua situazione in quanto Alfa e puro sangue. Due combinazioni tanto rare singolarmente da divenire uniche nella loro unione.

Fece qualche passo indietro dal vetro cercando di cacciare il lupo in profondità permettendo al suo lato umano, più riflessivo di accedere ad ogni punto di quella chiacchierata quasi a senso unico.

' Continua.' Ordinò teso. Non stava accettando nulla, voleva solo sapere.

' Cinquanta milioni di dollari.'

Merda! Fu il suo unico pensiero razionale al sentire nominare un cifra simile.

' Un obbligatorietà da un minimo di tre ad equivalente e massimo di quindici anni, a discrezione dell'acquirente.' Terminò la voce.

' Per essere un mercato nero, ne ha di clausole legali.' Ringhiò ribaltando la scrivania spezzandola in due parti di netto.

' In qualche modo la politica riesce sempre a complicare ciò che dovrebbe sradicare. Per il governo gestire significa riuscire a guadagnarci regolarizzando ciò che un istante prima era illegale riuscendo a lavarsi le mani delle tragedie della gente.'

' Quanto tempo?' Chiese rabbioso senza voler più ascoltare chiacchiere insulse.

' Ho già spiegato. L'acquirente decide se per i tre o più...' Il ringhiò che uscì dalla gola di Derek fece tremare le pareti della camera antipanico in cui si trovava.

' Voi siete l'acquirente. Ditemi - quanto - tempo!' Sibilò a bassa voce dopo aver sfogato in parte la rabbia.

' No, non io! Non ho mai detto di esserlo.'

Derek batté le palpebre sorpreso, scroccando le dita.

' Con chi sto parlando allora? Perchè tutta questa pagliacciata.' Chiese cercando di capirci qualcosa. Se non era l'acquirente, con chi cazzo aveva parlato sin adesso, con il suo branco disperso chissà dove fra quella foresta inesplorata.

' Il governo... si decreta solo pagliacciate. Non ti dispiace ragazzo, se ci presentiamo?' La voce era ancora distorta ma il tono era più rilassato, derisorio quasi a sottostare a simili...pagliacciate, Sì! Mai termine fu più adatto.

Annuì soltanto sentendo il lieve rumore elettrico del vetro, o meglio della lampada ad ultravioletti attaccatavi sopra che si accendeva rivelando un uomo sulla passi quarantina in divisa da poliziotto e la stella cromata d'oro appuntata sul petto.

' Sono Jonathan Stilinski, lo Sceriffo di Beacon Hills. L'acquirente non vuole contatti solo perchè sapeva che la situazione sarebbe stata molto più spiacevole per voi tutti che per lui. Non ha nulla a pretendere, ma sa quanto me come l'inadempienza delle clausole possa ritorcersi contro di voi.' Spiegò in breve alzandosi dalla sedia sul quale era stato sino a quel momento.

Derek non poteva sentire con chiarezza la sua voce, ne controllare il battito cardiaco dell'uomo, ma aveva - l'aveva - abbastanza esperienza nel riconoscere quando uomini dediti alla legge mentivano a lui e quell'uomo non lo stava facendo.

' Figliolo...' Sussurrò appena il quarantenne indicandogli la porta alla sua sinistra per uscire. ' ...noi non ci conosciamo e se apro la porta vorrei da te la promessa che non metterai a ferro e fuoco la mia città solo perchè sei costretto qui.'

Non era una minaccia, era una domanda inespressa che sperava che Derek cogliesse e così fece. Annuì piano e la porta d'acciaio si aprì con uno scatto leggero.

Uscì ritrovandosi in un seminterrato e pochi istanti dopo vide lo sceriffo uscire piano, di fronte a lui.

' Beacon Hills è una cittadina tranquilla e vanta un riserva sconfinata. Potreste vedere il vostro soggiorno qui come una lunga vacanza, aiuterebbe i cittadini a non barricarsi in casa e telefonare alla centrale ogni cinque minuti od ogni volta che vi vedano entrare in un supermercato.' Sospirò e Derek vide la fragilità di quell'uomo stanco dedito al suo lavoro come dal primo giorno, quando ancora era una recluta.

Derek rispettava chi a sua volta rispettava lui e coloro di cui si prendeva cura. Non vedeva nello sceriffo una minaccia per se e per i suoi e da Alfa di un branco di lupi mannari ad alfa di una cittadina di esseri umani, gli doveva rispetto ed era stato uno dei primi insegnamenti di suo padre e ne teneva grande considerazione.

' Sceriffo, quanto tempo debbo rimanere ?' Chiese pacato sentendo sospirare l'uomo.

' Tre anni, mi dispiace.'

Stava per chiedere di più quando le voci e gli ululati dei suoi membri pack iniziarono a riecheggiare sospesi in aria.

' Ti mostro come uscire da qui. ' Disse benevolo l'uomo percorrendo un corridoio ed aprendo una botola facendo scivolare una scaletta di metallo.

Derek lo afferrò per un braccio tirandolo leggero indietro, causando all'uomo anziano un sobbalzo di paura.

' Credo sia meglio per voi restare dietro di me.' Sussurrò salendo le scale e ritrovandosi in un attimo circondato da cinque lupi inquieti sibilando alla presenza estranea alle sue spalle.

Un ringhio da parte sua li rimise in riga ed i cinque si trasformarono in cinque quieti ragazzi.

' Sai dove siamo?' La voce di Danny lo raggiunse agitato.

' In una cazzo di casa persa in una cazzo di foresta! Ecco dove siamo!' Strascicò acido Jackson guaendo ad un ceffone di Lydia in testa.

' Il solito idiota!' Commentò Scott senza muoversi o distogliere lo sguardo dalla figura dietro al suo alfa.

' Il bue che cornuto all'asino!' Su il laconico commento di Lydia.

' Ehm... quello è un poliziotto?' Chiese Allison tralasciando il piccolo impiccio ed aspettando che Derek parlasse.

' Lui e Jonathan Stilinski. Lo sceriffo!' Decretò l'alfa facendo qualche passo e creando spazio per far passare l'uomo per le presentazioni.

' Piacere di avervi a Beacon Hills. Calda provincia californiana. Adesso devo andare, ma se hai bisogno di qualcosa o altri chiarimenti questo è il numero della centrale. Io sarò d'ufficio tutta la settimana.' Disse passando un biglietto da visita ed un cellulare usa e getta.

' La ringrazio Sceriffo.' Rispose afferrando con la sinistra le cose e stringendo solenne le loro mani per un paio di secondi prima che l'uomo decollasse fuori.

' Che ci facciamo qui?' Sbottò acido Jackson iniziando a litigare a tutto spiano con Lydia con Danny che disperato cercava di tenerli separati.

' Siamo in California? Ho viaggiato in molti posti, spero non sia come la Louisiana!' Sussurrò Allison a se stessa, ricordando traumatizzata l'esperienza.

' Restiamo?' La domanda dubbiosa di Scott fece azzittire tutti.

Derek fissò il suo secondo. Scott più di tutti odiava il doversi spostare di città in città senza un luogo a cui tornare, per riposare nella tranquillità di una famiglia stabile e mai in fuga.

Sospirò stanco e purtroppo rassegnato. I sentimenti di Scott in parte erano i suoi ed anche tutti i restanti della confezione e lui non era così stronzo ed irresponsabile di volersene andare e venire braccati non solo dai cacciatori ma persino dalla legge per la rottura delle clausole della fiera della carne.

' Per un po.' E quelle sole parole trasformarono il suo branco nel branco più felice che avesse mai visto da tutti i loro pellegrinaggi.

' Ma ci sono cose che dovete sapere.' Urlò sopra al forte entusiasta chiacchiericcio e dispersione dei ragazzi nelle varie zone della casa.

Apparentemente non lo stavano ascoltando.

Apparentemente.

Lasciò cadere quella " apparente" mancanza di rispetto!

Sapeva che avrebbero affrontato la folle ed irreale spiegazione dell'ancora più folle ed assurda situazione in cui si erano ritrovati a forza sospinti dentro, ma per ora poteva aspettare, decise, sedendosi sul divano più comodo - o forse era solo la sensazione di leggerezza che lo aveva colto a sentirli felici dopo tanto tempo - sul quale posava le sue stanche ossa dopo molto, molto tempo.

Fine prima parte


	2. Beacon Hills Sweet Beacon Hills

Beacon Hills Sweet Beacon Hills 2

Beacon Hills non era mai stata una cittadina rinomata e decantata per particolari uomini natovi in passato o fulcro di studi eccellenti.

Beacon Hills era una semplice cittadina conosciuta e riportata con una capocchia d'ago sulla cartina alla fine di una lunga schiera a catena di cittadine ancora più grandi prima di lei, solo perchè ai limiti di una riserva sconfinata.

Insomma, a parte Green Peace - che Lydia scommetteva e vinceva - che aveva insistito per la sua menzione nel mappario, Beacon Hills era la classica parodia filmistica di quelle piccole cittadine in cui tutti conoscono tutti, senza eccezioni, contando appena i tremila abitanti.

Una noia mortale, che innalzava con fierezza svaghi serali come una piccola multisala cinematografica, un bowling, una piazzetta ( ritrovo per anziani per festicciole in date significative americane!) un mega ( ma neanche tanto ) centro commerciale, qualche sala giochi una piscina comunale ed un luna park stabile ( e figurarsi se non c'era!).

Il resto delle attività riguardavano negozietti a conduzione familiare ed ogni tipi di fast food e catena di ristorazione.

In quella città trovare distrazioni alternative era impossibile e dopo sei mesi obbiettivo anarchico!

Sospirò raggiungendo la vetrina del negozio di sartoria di cui aveva letto l'annuncio su un volantino il giorno prima.

Doveva tenersi occupata.

Non poteva trovare lavoro in una pasticceria come aveva fatto Allison. Primo non amava particolarmente i dolci e secondo anche se sapeva cucinare la sua pazienza non contemplava decorazioni multi color su due piani di pan di spagna e strati e strati di glasse zuccherose.

Non poteva di certo passare le giornate a consegnare le pizze a domicilio come faceva Scott, lei aveva una dignità!

O fare i cappuccini come Danny da Sturbucks, non voleva trovare scappatelle occasionali... non che gli fossero ancora capitate!

O fare l'aiutante barra segretario per uno degli impiegati comunali come Jackson che non conosceva l'arcaico significato di lavoro a "basso profilo"?

Non considerava neanche di passare tutto il giorno con Derek a vagare come uno stalker per il bosco! Vero che aveva dei soldi ereditati da tutti i parenti morti essendo l'unico parente rimasto in vita ma c'avrebbe rimasto la sanità mentale fra gli alberi!

' Permesso?' Chiese entrando dopo aver bussato e trovando il negozio vuoto.

' Sono subito da te.' Una voce le rispose cortese e pochi minuti dopo una donna sulla trentina, in sovrappeso e gravida da come si mantenva la pancia, la raggiunse a passo di papera.

' Ho letto l'annuncio. Sono qui per il lavoro.' Disse professionale vedendo la donna svolazzarsi un fazzoletto di cotone fucsia a qualche centimetro dalla faccia leggermente accaldata nonostante il freddo che strisciava in città col venire dell'inverno.

' Oh mia cara, non preoccuparti, non fanno di certo a gara per l'antica e noiosa arte della sartoria.' Scherzò sorridendole e Lydia si rilassò cominciando a parlare amichevolmente.

' Patriciaaaa!' L'urlo fece sobbalzare Lydia che si alzò di scatto mettendosi istintivamente fra la porta e la donna in posa difensiva.

La porta sì aprì e corse dentro un ragazzo sulla sua età, capelli castani rasati, occhi nocciola molto luminosi, sorriso implorante sul viso tutto trasandato.

' Cosa posso fare per te tesoro?' Chiese la donna alzandosi e portando se ed il suo pancione ad abbracciare il ragazzo.

' Cosa? Cosa, dici tu? ' Iniziò gemendo comicamente. ' Ho dimenticato di ritirare le camicie di papà la scorsa settimana. Me lo sarei anche ricordato se non fosse impegnato a scopare come un coniglio in casa con la mia ex professoressa di lingue straniere. No! Non è sarcasmo, sul serio insegnava lingue straniere. Che serva poi al liceo sapere il tedesco dato che la lingua prevalente è l'inglese? Non divaghiamo! Che stavo dicendo? Ah sì! Scopano, scopano come conigli in calore, come dei maratoneti a ritrovarsi poi ansimanti e sudati sul tappeto del salotto !Argh!' Il ragazzo si strozzò passandosi le mani agitate sul viso e sui capelli schiarendosi la gola.

' Credevo fosse la lavanderia!' Civettò fra le risate la donna accarezzandosi dolce la pancia.

' Il mese scorso. Devo considerare l'idea di trasferirmi! Devo vero? Insomma ha un età e si godesse quel poco che rimane ma non può traumatizzare così il suo unico figlio! Poi però penso dato che lei non sembra volersi trasferire da noi, che non posso lasciarlo da solo! Si strafogherebbe di hamburger e patatine a riccio o chissà cosa da chissà che fast food! Ieri sera ha ordinato una pizza extralarge. Dovevo mangiare anch'io ma era proprio necessario farci mettere pancetta, bacon e salsiccia? Il mio lato sembrava la Siberia! Fredda, scondita e solitaria zeppa di nuvole di formaggio. Esistono le verdure, ogni tanto, chissà potrei convincerlo ad un veggie party una volta al mese...'

' Tesoro eri qui per le camicie giusto? Ridacchiò ancora vedendolo bofonchiare su verdure marcite in frigorifero e porzioni indecenti di formaggio fuso.

' Odio le camicie e le cravatte e tutto quello che va intorno! Ho ordinato delle camicie? Sicura che non ci sia un errore, una svista di nomi. Okkey questa è una scemenza. Come se confondere il mio nome fosse facile. Di per se è già umanamente impronunciabile e quindi una volta detto resta, per motivi a me sconosciuti, impresso indelebile nella memoria. Ah! Beh, parlavamo di camicie. Di che colore sono? Forse potrei averne ordinata una rosa o amarena. No, no! Non ho ordinato nessuna camicia, ma se sono mie! Sicura che sono mie?' Chiese riprendendo fiato finalmente.

Lydia non aveva mai visto nessuno parlare come un semiautomatica. Se i cacciatori uccidessero con le parole, Derek e tutti loro sarebbero a marcire fra i vermi da parecchio.

' Di tuo padre. Puoi rilassarti mentre questa giovane assistente, nuova nuova d'assunzione va a prenderle. Potresti cara, sono appese a quello stand, vicino al bagno.' Patricia le indicò la porta del bagno e Lydia ci mise poco ad afferrare le due crucce con le camicie bianche cellofanate.

' Stilinski?' Chiese nervosa, leggendo senza distogliere lo sguardo dal post it giallo attaccato al cellofan con uno spillo.

' Si ehm...non credo di averti ancora chiesto il nome!' Rispose Patricia sedendosi troppo stanca per camminare, assistita dal ragazzo, figlio dello sceriffo.

' Lydia Martin, sono nuova in città.' Rispose portando con se le camicie ed allungandole al ragazzo dalla faccia curiosa.

' Sono Stiles.' Disse cortese il ragazzo calmando di poco la sua vitalità per stringerle la mano. Lydia dimenticò momentaneamente i suoi ragionamenti sulla situazione per alzare un sopracciglio al nome bislacco.

Credeva che lo sceriffo fosse un uomo di cuore, ma dopo aver sentito il nome che aveva dato al figlio...

Il ragazzo gemette sonoramente alla risata della sarta affianco a lui. ' Storia troppo lunga.' Piagnucolò lasciandole la mano.

' E' stato un piacere conoscerti. Patricia!' Stiles si riprese dal suo commiserarsi sussultando, come a ricordarsi qualcosa, si schiaffeggiò in fronte, baciò la guancia della donna incinta per scappare fuori.

Patricia ridacchiò ancora con qualche mormorio sul ragazzo di come non sarebbe mai cambiato e cose inerenti, facendosi dare una mano dalla bionda e mostrarle le mansioni della sua nuova occupazione.

Erano passate le sette da poco. Patricia le aveva spiegato nei dettagli ed aveva chiuso prima perchè troppo stanca.

Il suo lavoro consisteva nell'assisterla, sistemare il negozio, andare a comprare per lei le stoffe e ritirare delle ordinazioni dalla posta centrale vicino al comune.

Cose che normalmente avrebbe fatto lei, il lavoro non era pressante ma la gravidanza di due gemelli non le permetteva più grandi sforzi ed anche dopo e sarebbe servito del tempo da spendere con i pargoli.

Insomma un lavoro che poteva durare per quei tre anni.

' Ehi!' Il richiamo la fece voltare, ma sapeva già che Jackson era li, ne aveva sentito l'odore da tre ( piccoli ) isolati.

Quando lo vide ridacchiò acida. Jacks era uno straccio. Tutto sudato, vestiti in disordine ed una decina di cartelline sotto al braccio... se l'era cercata. Si sarebbe dovuto scegliere un lavoro meno faticoso e snervante.

' Come è fare la sarta?' Chiese maligno al suo sguardo di sfottò.

' Rilassante ed il tuo?' Chiese in risposta mettendo un braccio sotto a quello libero del suo ex ragazzo ed iniziando ad incamminarsi sperando di trovare una fermata degli autobus.

Non potevano permettersi un auto e l'auto di Derek era dispersa chissà dove od in mano a chissà chi.

' Quanto mi manca la camaro!' Esulò tenendo il passo veloce, stingendo il capo sulla spalla del ragazzo alto più di lei di una decina di centimetri.

' Potremmo sempre affittarne una. Potrei scaricarla dalle tasse a fine anno così. Ma non prima di qualche altro mese. Non ho ancora abbastanza soldi, il garage fa i contratti annuali.' Spiegò velocemente quando Lydia alzò trionfante il viso verso di lui per poi sbuffare contrariata.

' Pensandoci bene non ci serve...' Sussurrò tornando alla comoda sistemazione continuando a camminare per gli isolati, scansando la poca gente in giro.

' ...siamo lupimannari...' sussurrò ancora più bassa. ' ...e quando andremo via i soldi ci serviranno.' Finì e Jackson potè soltanto annuire l'assenso. Lydia pensava sempre ad ogni evenienza, era fatta così.

Lydia era stata la prima fra loro, dopo la spiegazione di Derek nel ritrovarsi li, che non era intenzionato di fermarsi li un minuto dopo il termine di scadenza.

A Jackson l'idea non sarebbe dispiaciuta, ma guai ad esporre alla modalità Alfa super incazzata, che dopo tanto fuggire fermarsi non sarebbe stato male.

Cristo santo, aveva visto più luoghi in due anni, che in tutta la sua vita e la sua famiglia era ricca ed era solita viaggiare in lungo ed in largo alle più improponibili ricorrenze.

Persino l'anniversario della caduta del suo primo dentino da latte giocava alla causa di fare una vacanza!

' So che Derek è incazzato, ma se ci ragionasse su, vedrebbe Beacon Hills per quello che è.' Sussurrò a tono ancora più basso mentre finalmente si avvicinavano alla loro meta.

' Non è male come casa ma pensi che se sapessero cosa siamo ci tratterebbero alla stessa maniera?' Chiese con uno sbuffo acido.

' Lo sceriffo è un brav'uomo. Sa che siamo.' Disse volendo mettere un punto al suo parlare.

Lydia rise alzando il capo e fissandolo negli occhi socchiusi con malizia. Jackson corrucciò la fronte senza capire.

' Quell'uomo è un mostro.' Fece alzando la sua risata. ' Ho conosciuto suo figlio. Ritirava delle camicie per il padre. Il suo nome sembra uno scherzo di Halloween!' Disse allontanandosi di qualche passo sciogliendo l'intreccio di braccia fra loro.

Lydia si girò, ancora con la risata fra i denti. ' Stiles. Stiles Stilinski, ci crederesti mai?'

Jackson fece una smorfia schifata e sorpresa al tempo stesso mentre raggiungevano la foresta e vi muovevano i primi passi dentro aspettando di essersi inoltrati per una cinquantina di metri prima di correre veloci come lupi, discutendo fra loro i nomi più terribili che avessero mai sentito, cercando di trovarne uno peggio.

' Nemmeno Arcibald?' Chiese Danny seduto comodamente sulla veranda con Allison a raccontargli della sua giornata.

' Può diventare Archie, che non suona male, ma come chiami uno che si chiama Stiles?' Disse Allison sorseggiando una cioccolata calda. Il proprietario della pasticceria le aveva chiesto se era interessata a volersi portare a casa gli scarti della giornata e Danny a fine lavoro l'aveva aiutata a portarli a casa.

' Ce n'è anche per me?' Chiese Lydia annusando il piacevole odore di cioccolata dalla tazza della sorella pack.

' In cucina sul forno, è ancora calda e c'è la cannella in una bustina. Danny l'ha posata sulla navetta.' Rispose leccandosi uno sbaffo di cioccolata dal viso.

' Lasciane un po per Scott! Sì, sto parlando con te Jacks!' Gridò Danny sentendo il suo migliore amico cedere troppo stanco per litigare con McCall.

' Mi sento una mogliettina ad aspettarlo alzata.' Ridacchiò Allison trascinando Danny con se facendo la parodia sexy di Scott. Il porta pizza sexy, uggiolava in pena ogni volta che sentiva queste parodie inverosimili ma per Allison erano troppo spassose e Danny non si faceva mica pregare.

' Derek?' Chiese Jackson unendosi a loro sulla veranda. Danny si andò a sedere vicino a lui lasciando il posto a Lydia.

' Lo abbiamo sentito nel bosco un'ora fa. Sarà qui intorno.' Rispose Danny con Allison ad annuire. Quindi bisognava misurare bene le parole.

Derek era l'unico che ancora non accettava bene l'idea che qualcuno lo avesse comprato e poi costretto a vivere in una riserva come fossero animali in via d'estinzione.

Diavolo, neppure a loro piaceva l'idea e come s'era evoluta la situazione ma, MA, perchè un ma c'era, avevano potuto assaporare la dolce sensazione di un luogo da chiamare casa - volenti o nolenti - per i prossimi tre anni, senza nulla a pretendere e con la consapevolezza maggiore che al fine dei termini potevano prende baracca e baracchini ed andare per loro strada.

Quindi, mentre lasciavano cadere lo scontento - del tutto ragionevole! - del loro alfa, parlando nel folto della foresta ai piedi della loro nuova casa, dopo tanto, tanto tempo, insieme e senza rischiare la vita, tutti loro erano d'accordo nel definire Beacon Hills come la loro nuova casa.

Casa dolce casa.

Fine seconda parte.


	3. Pizza, Coffee and Cheesecake

PIZZA, COFFEE AND CHEESECAKE 3

A Danny non dispiaceva il coffee shop in cui lavorava. Certo non era starbucks dove aveva lavorato sino a tre mesi prima con tutto il via vai di studenti del liceo e primi lavoratori atletici, muniti di ipad e ipod... sembrava l'unica tecnologia in citt !, ma almeno era tecnologia contemporanea.

Diede un quarto di dollaro di resto ad un anziano che a sua volta lo mise nel bicchiere delle mance, ringraziandolo ed augurandogli buona giornata.

Diede un occhiata al bicchiere non ancora pieno, sapendo che a fine giornata lo sarebbe stato in gran parte. Poteva lavorare per uno shop cittadino, senza alle spalle una catena industriale e non avere clienti da servire al di sotto dei quaranta, ma le mance e la cortesia di quella gente era impagabile.

Quando la giornata era fiacca riusciva comunque a portarsi via quindici dollari, se invece era buona anche venticinque, non osava accennare ai profitti estivi lontani ormai da un mese e, oh!, poi c'era il suo stipendio settimanale.

Forse Jackson doveva rivalutare l'essere assistente comunale e venire a lavorare con lui... Diavolo!

Poteva venire a lavorare PER LUI, sarebbe riuscito a pagarlo di pi di quella miseria che gli davano, soltanto con le mance!

Poi, fatto da non sottovalutare, pens guardandosi in giro fra i tavolini dallo stile anni 70 - ma credeva fortemente che FOSSERO stati costruiti NEGLI anni 70! - che qualche bel ragazzo ogni tanto passava anche da li.

Starbuck sembrava un centro di allevamento del pollame, dove il numero faceva gola, ma ci si ritrovava con pulcini spauriti, invece il Seeventy's Coffee - da li i mobili! - era paragonabile ad un riserva naturale, dove giovani alci - over 20 Alleluja! Alleluja! - si mostravano di tanto in tanto... e di tanto in tanto ...beh si sa, di tanto in tanto il suo lupo faceva una capatina fuori per cacciare.

Gli sfugg una risata mentre sistemava il bancone e si distraeva a prendere un nuovo ordine.

' Oh ! Sei nuovo?' Chiese estasiata la signora, sistemandosi il gil t, sedendosi allo sgabello del bancone.

' Si signora. Cosa posso servirle?' Chiese cortese ricambiando il sorriso genuino dell'altra.

' Un cappuccino, un aggiunta di caramello e doppia panna montata. Se potesse metterci anche qualche meringa ed un pugno di coriandoli di cioccolata farai la felicit di questa vecchietta.' Fece il suo ordine con una risata pacata ed una strizzatina d'occhio.

' Vedo solo una splendida ragazza seduta al bancone.' Danny sorrise alla finta smorfia pomposa della donna quando le port l'ordinazione ed un piattino con un paio di biscotti di marzapane.

' Un mio personale omaggio, spero gradisca.' Le disse facendole allargare gli occhi estasiata. Le rughe d'espressione si accentuarono ancora di pi di gioia quasi ringiovanendola.

' Non gradir nulla che non sia biologicamente sano!' La voce fece voltare Danny spostatosi a mezzo metro dalla donna per darle il suo spazio.

' Mi merito questo caff ! Un caff ogni tanto lo posso avere!' Controbatt la donna con cipiglio ma Danny sent il tremore nella voce, dell'incertezza ... una mezza verit .

' Quello, senz'altro un cappuccino, tanto per iniziare e poi...cos tutto il resto? Sono meringhe quelle? Cioccolato? Cara!' Starnazz agitato ma deciso il ragazzo sulla ventina dietro alla donna.

' Stiles Stilinski, come prendo il mio caff non sono affari tuoi.' Rispose la donna afferrando il cucchiaino decisa ad iniziare a mangiare.

' Oh! Ma scommetto che Danielle invece s !' Il ragazzo blocc il polso della donna con delicatezza sospirando grave.

' Quella mi nasconde persino il decaffeinato!' Cara storse il naso al ricordo di chiss chi, Danny non lo sapeva.

' Perch non ha ancora capito dove nascondi lo zucchero. Sul serio non puoi bere quel cappuccino.'

Stiles rispose esasperato in primo momento per diventare dolorosamente solenne.

Danny sent la preoccupazione del ragazzo verso la donna. Forse colesterolo o diabete. Doveva chiedere a Derek se c'era un modo per sentire le malattie tramite il sudore, non voleva rischiare di servire un cocktail mortale a qualcuno!

' Nemmeno un assaggio?' Piagnucol la donna abbassando il braccio cercando con un broncio a regola d'arte di convincerlo.

' Se per un mese il diabete rester nella norma, te lo porter personalmente. Parola mia.'

' Una settimana!' A Danny scoppi una risatina per la caparbiet della donna che port i due a fissarlo. Si scus con lo sguardo e decise di andare nel retro a sistemare degli alimenti, potendo comunque ascoltare.

' Tre settimane a partire da oggi. Ultima offerta.' Stiles fu irremovibile e pot ascoltare i due continuare il tira e molla fuori dal locale.

Beh il nome era terribile, qualcosa che sperava non si potesse mai ripetere ma dopo tutto non stava male a quel ragazzo iper attivo, per niente male, aggiunge fra se e se ritornando al banco.

Si sorprese nel vedere la banconota da venti. Si vede che per la fretta di trascinarla fuori, quella era la prima banconota che gli era capitata in mano.

Scrupolosamente osserv quel cappuccino intento a sciogliersi senza neppure essere toccato. Prese un cucchiaio grande e lo assaggi spalancando gli occhi e rastrellando il sapore dai denti mentre ne prendeva un nuovo cucchiaio.

Quello era un cocktail mortale, avrebbe steso pure lui che era un lupo mannaro... ma diavolo se era buono!

" Ti prego muoio di fame!" Allison lo preg per telefono, un coso che era giusto in grado di telefonare e ricevere messaggi, ma quando lavorava non voleva rischiare di rompere quello che gli aveva dato

Derek il giorno dopo essere arrivati la.

' Mi dispiace, ho quest'ultima consegna. Di marted non c' molta richiesta. Riporto il motorino al ristorante e corro da voi con sei pizze extralarge e con tre extra di carne e peperoni!' Scott spense il motorino con Lydia nelle orecchie urlandogli che avrebbe fatto meglio a muoversi, che non potevano vivere di sola cioccolata.

' Fare la spesa?' Chiese sentendo un ringhio e qualcosa come " Ci voleva il genio...negozi chiusi... nessuno ha notato il frigo vuoto!"

' Bene! A dopo.' Si lament staccando la chiamata e afferrando le due pizze dall'odore invitante. Il suo stomaco gridava vendetta ed il suo naso gli diceva che una aveva salsiccia e prosciutto...una tortura.

Cammin per il piccolo vialetto, notando una jeep enorme ed un auto pattuglia della polizia. L'odore gli sembrava familiare ed ammetteva di malavoglia che qualche ora di training con Derek gli servivano, ma anche se avesse osato chiedere - in zone in cui la sua Allison non avrebbe sentito! ovvio! - Derek stava diventando un Alfa irrequieto, perso nei boschi, naturalmente!

Buss al campanello un paio di volte sentendo del vociare, non si stava concentrando, era stanco, affamato e sospettava che la vibrazione nelle sue tasche erano qualche messaggio intimidatorio di Lydia o Jackson - stessa testa bacata a volte - di darsi una mossa a tornare.

' Ho capito pap !' La voce del ragazzo si fece pi nitida mentre apriva la porta.

Scott guard curioso il ragazzo che lo fissava silenzioso e curioso a sua volta.

' Gonzales non lavora sta sera?' Chiese dubbioso il ragazzo.

' Ehm, non lo so. Forse il ragazzo col tatuaggio del delfino?' Rispose ricordandosi solo di un altro ragazzo poco pi grande di lui.

' Esatto. Credevo iniziasse a servire i tavoli la prossima settimana.' Disse ancora indicando le pizze e Scott gliele pass veloce con lo scontrino.

' Ehm, uno dei camerieri malato. Sono 25 ...ehm... sono Scott.' Disse educato, poi vedendolo entrare in casa.

' Ho letto, puoi entrare, prendo i soldi. Sono Stiles. ' Disse veloce posando le pizze su una tavola apparecchiata e sparendo dalla sua vista in una stanza.

' Pap hai dieci dollari?' Chiese il ragazzo verso le scale e Scott che stava cercando di ricordare dove avesse sentito un nome cos prima d'ora e perch si mise sull'attenti irrigidendosi vedendo lo sceriffo scendere le scale in vestiti casual asciugandosi i capelli.

' Non offrivi tu la pizza?' Ghign sentendo un lamento dal figlio e facendosi attento nel vederlo in casa sua.

' Buona sera Sceriffo. L...lavoro alla pizzeria faccio le consegne a domicilio.' Spieg facendo qualche passo indietro riguadagnando l'ingresso, senza uscire ancora.

' Ciao Scott, le cose come procedono?' Chiese cordiale aprendo il frigorifero ed afferrando delle birre.

' Bene grazie. Lei come sta?' Chiese mozzandosi la lingua per l'idiozia. Poteva fare a meno di inserirsi nelle questioni private dello sceriffo.

Lo sceriffo sbuff nel sentirsi scansare dalla foga del figlio nel mettere trenta dollari nelle sue mani.

Scott cerc subito il resto dai soldi presi da altri ordini ma il ragazzo alz una mano in diniego ridacchiando.

' Mio figlio ormai ordina per me. Sono un uomo sulla forca alimentare.' Ridacchi offrendo una birra al ragazzo.

' No grazie, sto..si, beh sto sul motorino.' Rispose imbarazzato sentendo l'uomo sospirare sorpreso ed una risata dal posto tavolo.

' Credevi consegnasse a piedi? Cosa credi che sia flash Gordon? Vedi? Il colesterolo sta intaccando il cervello. Vuoi andare in pre pensionamento?' Sghignazz Stiles strappando un sorriso a Scott.

' Scusami Scott ma mio figlio mi priva di ogni energia.' Scherz su ampliando il sorriso del lupo.

'Ehi!' Un urlo risentito riecheggi fra i due per osservare Stiles aprire la pizza ed azzannarla di malumore.

Proprio in quel momento il suo stomaco decise di tradirlo con un suono fragoroso.

' Ultima consegna giusto? Vuoi restare a cena?' Domand quieto lo sceriffo.

' Ehm, un'altra volta. Mi aspettano a casa con la cena. Buona sera.' Si scus uscendo di casa.

Quando sal sul motorino vide lo sceriffo salutarlo benevolo con una mano e chiudere la porta con un sospiro al grido del figlio in cucina.

Un nuovo messaggio lo fece sobbalzare e chiam Allison.

' Vado a prendere le pizze...s , di loro che sto arrivando...di a Lydia che pu sempre andarsele a prendere lei!' Inizi a rispondere a tu per tu sapendo che la bionda poteva sentirlo mentre correva alla pizzeria con il rumore sordo del suo stomaco che piangeva di fame.

' Una torta cheesecake. L'ho ordinata a Doris ieri pomeriggio. Stilinski.'

Allison a quella voce sobbalz da dentro alla cucina. Doris, la moglie del suo capo non c'era, si era buscata un raffreddore e quello non era il primo ordine che quella mattina avevano dovuto rimandare a qualche ora.

La verit era che non era poi cos sorpresa che qualcuno entrasse in pasticceria e dicesse di aver ordinato con Doris, ma il fatto, era che aveva detto Stilinski.

La voce era troppo giovane per essere dello sceriffo ed aveva saputo da chiacchiere cittadine che la moglie era morta di cancro anni ed anni addietro, quindi poteva essere solo Stiles, il figlio.

Dire che non era curiosa era dire poco. Chi prima chi dopo, tutti del branco, persino Jackson lo aveva visto di sfuggita uscire da un ufficio anche se non ci aveva parlato direttamente si erano scambiati un cenno educato di saluto agli ascensori, prima che il ragazzo vi entrasse ed uscisse dal municipio.

Aveva persino pensato scherzosamente di sostituire Scott una sera nella speranza di vederlo di persona. A quanto pare lo sceriffo non gli aveva detto di loro, di tutta la faccenda lupi mannari, fiera della carne ecc.., quindi poteva parlargli senza temere nulla, come per il resto della cittadina.

' Stiles, figliolo, Cheesecake quindi? Il tempo passa davvero in fretta.' La voce del pasticciere era amara e malinconica.

' Doris non c' ? Finalmente ha deciso di andare alle Fiji senza di te? Sole mare e Mojito.' Rispose squillante con un finto sorriso per far cadere l'argomento. Allison sospett che fosse in quel periodo che la madre era morta. Non doveva essere un tempo facile per il ragazzo, un dolore ancora forte da dover sopportare.

' Un po di influenza, passer . Ti faccio fare subito la torta. Ho una nuova ragazza che cucina divinamente. Allison? Un cheesecake per Stilinski, mi serve subito.' Url forte ed Allison ne approfitt per uscire, osservando finalmente il figlio dello sceriffo.

' Stilinski? Come lo sceriffo?' Chiese fingendo sorpresa.

Il ragazzo ridacchi qualche istante salutando e mostrando con un gesto plateale il suo corpo.

' Suo figlio, l'unico ed il solo. Stiles piacere.' Profer cortese avvicinandosi alla teca.

' Piacere mio. Un cheesecake giusto. Sar velocissima.' Disse subito ma vide il ragazzo negare veloce indicando un tiramis nella vetrinetta.

' Non importa, prendo questo. Puoi ...? Disse aspettando.

Dopo qualche secondo Allison cap e si apprest a togliere il dolce ed impacchettarglielo. Stiles la pag e con un altro paio di strilli al consorte di Doris ed un saluto a lei usc risalendo di corsa nella Jeep, sparendo alla sua vista, girando al semaforo all'angolo della palazzina.

Not di strascic Lydia entrare con passo veloce leggermente affaticata finch non la salut .

' Hai gi smesso di lavorare?' Chiese curiosa Allison vedendola appoggiarsi ad uno sgabello e lamentandosi dei tacchi vertiginosi.

' Quella donna mi uccide! Mi ha fatto venire qui per delle ciambelle allo zenzero. Dimmi ce ne sono ancora!' Lydia si appoggi al banco stanca morta.

' Ma la sartoria a mezzo miglio da qui? ' Chiese dubbiosa. Non era una distanza sproporzionata per un lupo mannaro e lo intese bene a Lydia.

' Camminare con classe e con questi tacchi su marciapiedi scoscesi, per non parlare dello scansare la gente...' Si lagn confidandole che avrebbe comprato delle ballerine raso terra per stare in negozio.

Allison ridacchi aprendo una scatola, mettendoci dentro la carta da dolce e le ciambelle allo zenzero aggiungendovi sopra dello zucchero a velo e mentre Lydia la stava pagando il pensiero di Stiles le attravers di nuovo la mente.

' L'ho visto!' Sussurr felice come una pasqua.

' Chi?' Lydia non sapeva cosa ci fosse di pi importante del comprare un plantare gommoso al posto delle suolette nelle sue scarpe.

' Stiles. Un bel ragazzo, ma quel nome...' Disse ancora pi bassa ridacchiando ancora pi piano per non farsi sentire del padrone del negozio.

Lydia ricambi la risatina. ' Iper attivo non vero?' Chiese vedendo Allison mordersi un labbro dispiaciuta.

' Credo che fosse l'anniversario della morte della madre. Non era molto freaky come lo avevi descritto, ma immagino fosse per la ricorrenza.' Rispose vedendo Lydia sospirare ed scrollando le spalle.

' Ognuno ha la sua croce Allison, chi meglio di noi...' Disse sole lasciando la frase in sospeso con in mano la scatola di ciambelle calde.

Si salutarono appena ed ad Allison scoppi una risata a come Lydia usc impettita e dritta sui tacchi doloranti, come se stesse passeggiando sull'erba a piedi nudi.

Fine.  



	4. Jogging,AlphaeIpodEssenonsonolamigliore

4. Jogging, Alpha e Ipod. Esse non sono la migliore delle combinazioni

Derek sospir pesantemente, decidendo che un giorno di quelli si sarebbe preso a schiaffi da solo e DA SOLO, senza alcuna anima viva in giro.

Non che vi fosse qualcuno del suo branco insieme a lui nell'esplorare la foresta ( barra) riserva di Beacon Hills.

Non aveva voglia di mischiarsi alla cittadina, ai suoi abitanti; di fare chiacchiere o peggio ancora comunella dopo aver trovato qualche base solida su cui conversare sul nulla.

Derek odiava parlare a vanvera. Odiava le perdite di tempo e soprattutto parlare di cose stupide, pi e pi volte, in una SOLA volta.

La foresta sarebbe stata un ottima compagnia momentanea se non se ne stesse invaghendo come una scoleratta delle elementari, o meglio, che il suo lupo ne stesse assaporando l'inebriante odore di aria pura e tocco sotto ai piedi di verde lussureggiante e la sua vista non studiasse l'infinite venature di una foglia bassa.

Soprattuto per quello, per la foglia, Derek si sarebbe preso a schiaffi!

Ringhi strappando di netto l'intero ramo spesso, sentendosi in colpa un secondo seguente.

Odiava che lei ed il suo lupo fossero in contrasto ma non poteva farci nulla, davvero nulla.

Quella foresta, quel territorio aveva l'approvazione del lupo. Ci si sarebbe impostato e l'avrebbe fatto suo, per tre o per pi anni, a vita. I lupi sono territoriali, ma lui non era un lupo, era un lupo mannaro.

La sua parte umana non poteva sopportare di mettere radici in un luogo sotto costrizione, forse anche il lupo, ma... il lupo era uno spirito rimitivo selvaggio, si adattava per cos dire prendendo beneficio dalla mala sorte, ma l'uomo no! Oh l'uomo poteva morire per colpa dell'orgoglio.

Ed era l'orgoglio che sfrigolava amaro e tronfio nel petto di Derek cercando di sedare il lupo, finch poteva.

Dopo sette mesi il suo orgoglio stava inziando ad essere delegato dalla venatura di una foglia appesa ad un albero! Insopportabile soprattutto con la sensazione sghignazzante del suo lupo interno.

" Battaglia persa in partenza" Sembrava canticchiargli attraverso le foglie, i freddi ruscelli della riserva, gli alberi secolari a far passare tenue la luce, il vento fresco sulla sua pelle.

Ringhi ancora prima di essere distratto da alcuni voci felici, ridacchianti. Uno sterio, la radio in sottofondo e l'odore di malto diffondersi per metri e metri.

La riserva non aveva reti o filo spinato. L'apposizione di cartelli con su scritto " zona boschiva/ riserva/ non oltrepassare" per Beacon Hills era sufficiente.

Lo era stato sin allora, per le lepri, alci e cervo. Non c'erano lupi in California. Gli orsi erano oltre le montagne ed i leoni di montagna non si inoltravano mai gi per le zone pianeggianti.

Ma loro non erano lupi od orsi o leoni! Loro erano lupi mannari, molto pi pericolosi, pi mortali perch oltre l'istinto della caccia e della sopravvivenza venivano sospinti da sentimenti umani come la gelosia, l'avarizia, la rabbia, la vendetta, la conquista accerrima.

Il gruppo di ragazzi era sparso per qualche metro vicino alla macchina. Un paio di ragazze e un trio di stupidi sportivi a vantarsi delle vincite a Lacrosse...ne aveva visti di sport stupidi ma quello li superava...

A neppure un metro poteva distinguere anche il percorso da Jogging zizzagare fra gli alberi. Di tanto in tanto passava qualche corridore, ma i ragazzi li ignoravano o rimanevano silenziosi per poi ridere sguaiati e fare battutine.

Imbecilli!

Sperava che Danny e Jackson non fossero stati cos in precedenza ma poco ci credeva. I due amavano parlare delle loro vecchie attivit sportive, dei premi, delle vittorie, ma almeno praticavano il baseball, sport pi che rispettabile.

' ooh-o! Ma guarda chi abbiamo l'onore di vedere oggi! Stiles Stiliciuos! Stiliciiiiiiiousss!' Sghignazz come un maiale un ragazzo bevendo da una birra, facendo scoppiare a ridere tutti.

Derek sollev un sopracciglio al soprannome non molto simpatico quando vide avvicinarsi ai cinque un ragazzo che pi che correre camminava a passo spedito lungo il sentiero.

All'odore agrodolce e nausente dei cinque ubriachi se ne aggiunse uno molto pi sopraffino. Gli ricordava il marzapane, un biscotto pastoso unito a della cannella tanto da lasciargli la bocca fresca e piccante.

Cristo santo quel ragazzo gli ricordava l'odore intenso della cucina di casa la sera di natale.

Il suo lupo si mise sull'attenti mentre l'uomo registrava Stiles come il nome del figlio dello sceriffo. Argomento in dell'ultimo mese. Forse il branco pensava che non se ne fosse accorto mentre ne parlava ma lui non era "meditabondo per i boschi" come tutti loro pensavano e quando tornavano dai rispettivi lavori lui andava sempre a controllare che stessero bene.

L'alfa ha il compito di proteggere i suoi cuccioli e lui lo faceva!

Torn al grupo davanti a se, quando una bottiglia di birra incontr la corteccia ruvida di un albero, a pochi centimetri dalle gambe di Stiles, esplodendo in mille pezzi in ogni direzione.

Stiles si ferm con un sussulto come sorpreso abbassandosi a tastarsi la stoffa morbida della tuta celeste slavata.

Dopo qualche attimo ad ispezzionarsi sulla t-shirt a giro manica si tolse le cuffiette a tutto volume lasciandole cadere dietro al collo.

' Stiliiiiiiiiciouuuuuuuuus! Allora non sei sordo!' Rise ancora pi forte il ragazzo che aveva avuto la brillante idea di lanciare il vetro senza pensare che potesse ferire l'altro.

' Ehy Brian ! ' Stiles parl corrucciando la fronte prevedendo guai.

' Ehy Brian? Non ci vediamo da quanto? Un anno? Cos si saluta un amico?' Quella frase tutto era tranne che amichevole. Il suo lupo si contorse nel petto come un idemoniato.

' Non la prendere a male, ma gettarmi con la testa nel water alla cerimonia dei diplomi non sembrato tanto da amico. Quindi no, non ti saluto e no non siamo amici, non mi pare che lo siamo mai stati.' Derek alz gli occhi al cielo per una risposta cos provocatoria a forze impari.

' Sulle foto dell'annuario non si nota nulla, ti assicuro. Mi puoi perdonare?' La risata fu fragorosa. Il ragazzo non sembrava aver considerato il velato coraggio della risposta.

' Oh ma certo non preoccuparti, in fondo era una stupidaggine, niente in confronto alle 50 gocce di lassativo per cavalli che ti ho versato nel drink alcolico della festa post diploma. Dimmi, avuto qualche fastidio? So che pu essere ehm...fastidiosamente peggio se unito all'alcol.' Okkey Derek ammetteva che aveva le palle ma era dannatamente fastidioso e con l'innata capacit di star fermo per meno di tre secondi.

' Tu?' Il ragazzo sembr ragionarci sopra un attimo prima di scoppiare. 'Ho avuto la dissenteria per tre settimane a causa tua!' Derek poteva immaginare totalmente l'orgoglio di quel gesto di giustizia dal sorrisetto di Stiles stampato sul suo viso.

' Oh lo so! Dana ti manda sempre i suoi saluti. Cosa vuoi, sei una persona indimenticabile.' Disse col movimento comico delle mani e le due ragazze scoppiarono a ridere facendo incazzare ancora di pi il ragazzo.

' Giuro che ti faccio a pezzi! Sei morto!' Ringhi il ragazzo alticcio e con l'eccitazione della lotta a pompare nelle vene.

Gli altri due ragazzi gli diedero man forte avvicinanosi a Stiles che indietreggiava mentre le due ragazze tifavano per il sangue. Stupidi ragazzini idioti! Se si facevano trovare di notte nei boschi, limiti o meno della riserva gli avrebbe fatto prendere un crepa cuore tanta la paura che avrebbe spinto su di loro.

' Non c' b..bisogno di...di questo. Siamo pari. One at One. Io sparisco che tanto non...' Il resto delle parole gli rimasero in gola, stretta e spinta violentemente sul troco dell'albero al quale, ai piedi si sentiva lo scricchiolare dei vetri rotti sotto alle suole.

' Pari un cazzo! Ho passato mezza estate in ospedale per colpa tua!' Ringhi stringendo pesantemente con le dita un lato del viso e lanciandogli il capo sul tronco con un suono secco.

Stiles cerc di dimenarsi cercando di allontanare il braccio che gli stringeva la gola, prima che le bracia gli venissero bloccate agli altri due.

' Hai ragione! Non siamo pari!' Url in un impeto di rabbia spingendo il petto in alto. ' Quello era niente in confronto ai bagni fuori programma, i pestaggi durante gli allenamenti di lacrosse, la mia testa conficcata negli armadietti e tutto quello che ti prudeva quando eravamo al liceo!' Fin tirandogli un calcio nei gioielli di famiglia facendolo cadere indietro.

I due ragazzi lo tirarono indietro, facendongli sbattere la schiena sull'albero.

' Brutta puttanella! Ti rompo il culo!' Ringhi Brian alzandosi e cercando di fare leva sulle gambe tremule.

' Oh ti piacerebbe Brian!' Sibil cercando di liberarsi mentre Brian caricava un pugno pronto a colpire.

Il ringhio fu qualcosa di incontrollato e forte. Si duffuse rapido ghiacciando gli animi dei presenti in una cappa di tensione.

Derek riusc appena a mascherare gli occhi rosso sangue mentre si lanciava fuori dai cespugli e con poche bracciate lanciava i corpi attraverso l'aria facendoli cadere come foglie morte.

Le ragazze gridarono di paura mentre raccoglievano le loro cose e le spingevano in macchina prima di ragiungere i tre stesi a terra ansimanti.

' Chi cazzo sei tu? Fatti i cazzi tuoi e sparisci.' Brian si rialz sorretto dalla rabbia e dall'orgoglio ferito.

' Prima che vi denunci allo sceriffo per tentato incendio doloso voglio vedere i vostri culi sull'auto e non mettere pi piede nel bosco.' Derek lo sibil con convinzione, lasciando libera l'aggressivit repressa del lupo appena sotto alla superficie.  
Le ragazze gi si stavano muovendo per quell'intento trasciandosi i due ragazzi. Brian ebbe un fremito di paura intenso e indietreggi fino ad imciampare nello sportello aperto scivolandoci dentro e dicendo di muoversi pi velocemente possibile lontano da li.

Un ultimo insulto da parte loro si perse veloce nel polverone che l'auto fece sgommando immettendosi nella strada ad una ventina da li.

Derek radrizz la schiena respirando profondamente esitando lo sguardo sull'alone di benzina dello scarico della macchina, prima di voltarsi verso Stiles piegato verso l'albero a raccogliere i cocci di vetro con attenzione.

' Hai della carta? Una busta di plastica?' Gli chiese voltandosi a guardarlo qualche istante e ritornando a raccogliere i vetri.

Derek alz un sopracciglio incrociando le braccia. Non si aspettava scene da melodramma ma da che mondo e mondo un "grazie" con " mi hai salvato il culo" non per forza nel suddetto ordine cronologico gli pareva il minimo.

Non avrebbe mendicato per un ringraziamento!

Osserv un po in giro trovando un paio di buste di carta marrone usate dai ragazzi per coprire le bottiglie degli alcolici e gliele pass con uno slancio.

Stiles raccolse i vetri pi spessi e poi pass ai detriti pi piccoli insieme anche a del terriccio, per poi alzarsi e spolverarsi le mani a turno sui lati della tuta.

Derek era ancora dietro di lui, sguardo duro, sopracciglio alzato e braccia incrociate. Non lo avrebbe ammesso mai, ma quel ragazzo oltre a dovergli dei ringraziamenti ero curioso per lui e per il suo lupo.

Stiles dovette sospettare qualcosa, forse la posa, lassenza di parole od il semplice fatto che il suo miglior sguardo assassino lo stsse trapassando da parte a parte perch si riscosse, portando una mano dietro al capo imbarazzato.

' Scusa ehm... sai una riserva... Comunque grazie. Se li avessi notati prima avrei evitato. Si vede che non il mio giorno fortunato.' A Derek parevano scuse troppo incasinate. Non poteva dirgli solo grazie?

' La prossima volta evita di farli incazzare.' Non era la frase giusta per avviare una conversazione, ma le conversazioni non erano il suo forte dopotutto.

' Io vivo per far uscire fuori di testa la gente.' Rispose con l'amaro in bocca muovendo una mano come a scrollarsi intorno un pensiero funesto.

Derek non sapeva cosa rispondere, non voleva rimanere in tema di qualche rimembrnza lugubre ma non sapeva neppure cosa dire per sbloccare il discorso morto. Forse poteva fare come gli idioti nei telefilm e chiedere del tempo ed una parola tira l'altra si sa... Stiles strinse la carta e si schiar la voce.

' Beh...allora Ciao eh?...e...e grazie ancora.' Stiles si volt piano salutandolo con una mano riprendendo a correre lungo il sentiero, senza pi nulla da temere per quel giorno.

Forse, pens Derek decidendo di rituffarsi nel verde della riserva, forse, annusando il lieve odore di cannella nell'aria, forse... tornando a fissare la venatura brillante di una foglia colpita da un raggio filtrato dal sole mattutino, forse... si sarebbe preso a schiaffi!

Fine 


End file.
